Getting It Right
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: Rachel's song helps Puck open up his heart and get things right for  once.. Song title Get it right by Lea Michele


Getting it right

She hadn't even noticed the mohawked by making moon eyes at her as she rose from her seat . " Mr Schu" Rachel said ev er so politely. The young spannish teacher smiled broadly at her " yes Rachel. What can i do for you" he asked . Rachel shawn him her million dollar smile and hurried to stand in front of her fellow gleeks. Straighting her skirt a little she looked around at them . " I understand that severel of you did not feel very enthusiastic about writting our own songs for sectionals and that i was unfairly out voted but i have taking it apoun myself to write a song and if it's alright with Mr Schu I'd like to perform it now" . Everyone rolled theirs eyes and sighed "Rach" Finn whisperd " this isn't another song about your hair band is it" he asked with his trade mark crooked smile. Rachel shook her head "of course not Finn" she smiled has she shood Brad from the piano and sat down. Sanata looked up from filling her nails " is this going to take long. Cause I have places to go and people to see" she asked with a board tone " shut up San" Puck hissed he looked over at Rachel and smiled at her . Rachel thanked him with a knod and proceeded to play out some notes on the piaono.

_What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

By the time she got to the chorus Mercedes , Quinn, Britney and even Santana had tears in theirs eyes. Finn was just doing the usual sitting with a confuessed far away look on his face , Artie was hugging Britney while Sam had his arm around Santana" . Rachel was mostly shocked by Pucks reaction to the song. He had sat foward on his seat with his face in hands , just watching her deeply with a faint reasuring smile on his lips. While lauren sat scoweling at him.

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_

And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer  
And then finally someone will see how much I care

Tina lay her head down on Mike's shoulder as she wipped tears from her eyes. She gave Rachel a small smile and shuggled deeper into Mike's side.

Mr Schu just stood their with his chin almost hitting the floor. He had no idea any of students could write such beautifull words . The emotion in Rachels voice got to him and he had to swallow back tears.

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right_

The song came to an end and Rachel came our from behind the piano and bowed in front of the others . "wow . that was incrediable" Mr Schu applauded . Everyone else was stunned. Rachel was sure if Kurt had been here , he'd of been the one to say something saracastic. All of sudden she saw Puck get to his feet . she bit her lip half expecting him to make some kind of rude jibe but he didn't . He stopped in front of her and stroked her cheek with a smile .He tugged her closer to him and kissed her softly. It didn't last very long but it was magical. Stepping out of her space Puck sunk his hands into his pockets and quietly exicted the choir room. The next thing she new Finn had jumped to his feet grabbed his bag and ran out after Puck the anger evident on his face. Everyone starred at Rachel in shock , She didn't saying anything but bring her hand to her lips. Everything came rushing back to her. Puck singing sweet caroline to her, remembering her favourite slushie flavour. Singing need you now with her,the moon eyed face he'd had when she asked to sing it with her. How he had grabbed her helmet during the championship game and asked her "if she was ready for this" . It hit her deep in the chest like a knife . Tears sacaded her face and all she could choked out was a little "oh" and darted out the choir room.

"The hell is was that" Mercedes exclaimed "it was people running out a door , really fast" Britney said inocently , Santana turne d and scoweled at her " Brit. You really her a sweet little dummy" every giggled and grabbed their bags "Ok glee club is now over" Mr Schu " smiled trying to forget what had just happend. Quinn and Mercedes linked arms " we so half to call Kurt . he's gonna love this" Quinn smiled as they wandered off out into the halls. Santana grabbed Sam by the hand " c'mon ladylips we got some making out to do" she said slyly while dragging him from the choir room Tina and Mike giggled along with artie and Britney at the scene before them " she's so wearing the pants in their realionship" Mike Joked.

"Why'd you kiss her dude " Finn yelled pushing Puck against the lockers in the changing room "let go of me Gigantaur" Puck groweled . Finn shook his head "No!" he screamed his face was turing red "not until you tell me why you kissed Rachel" Puck pushed Finn away " My reasons for what I did in Glee club have nothing to do with you dude" the mowhawk boy groweled back. He promised him self he would't hit his so called best friend square in the mouth " it concerns me when you go around kissing my girlfriend" Finn barked . Puck just let a chuckle escape his lips " your girlfriend " he laughed " your the one who kicked her ass to the curb for one stupid mistake frankenteen" he snapped. Finn shook his head "No your wrong . she's with me . we're just having some..some problems" he hissed back . Puck folded his arms "oh really huh some problems . does that include sucking face with Quinn and ruining the first decent realionship she's had since giving up my baby girl" he yelled pushing Finn so hard he bounced of the lockers and slide to the ground. The taller teenager lowerd his head "Im sorry" he whisperd . Puck let out his own sigh and sat on the bench facing Finn . "I kissed her cause I love her " He confessed . He watched Finn lift his head up and look at him with a shockerd expression "how do you know you love her" he asked . Puck ran his hand over his mowhawk "cause no matter how hard I try. I can't get her crazy ass out my head" he replied . Finn let out a little chuckle "yeh she is crazy , but I guess thats what makes her specail" Puck knodded his head in agreement "so. We good" he asked holding his clenched fist out to Finn "totally" Finn smiled as he bumped his knuckles on Pucks.

...

Rachel was busy jotting down notes in Biogoloy and was startled when a folding piece of white paper dropped onto her desk. Making sure Ms Bryer was otherwise engaged she slipped the piece of paper open . Just by the scribbled writting she new it was from Puck and smiled "meet me in auditorium at 3pm . Noah x" she folder the paper up and slipped it in her pocket. Looking up she saw Puck starring at her . She smiled at him and blushed when he smiled back .

3pm couldn't of came quicker . Slamming her locker shut Rachel hurried along the corriders until she reached the doors to the auditorium. She could hear the faint strumming of a guitar . So she instantly new Puck was already inside. Taking a deep breath she slipped in.

Puck was sat with his feet dangling over the edge of the stage strumming a soft melody on his guitar .She smiled at how handsome he looked in his white long sleeve top and ripped blue jeans. "Hello Noah" she whisperd . Puck looked up and smiled . "hey" he replied. He put his guitar by his side and jumped to the ground as she walk down to him. Reaching out he took her hand in his "I guess I should explain myself" he said neverously . He felt Rachel stroke his hand with her thumb " just take your time Noah" she smiled . That was it ,his whole body relaxed at her touch. He used his free hand to stroke her cheek "I love you" he let out in one deep breath " thats why i kissed you. Cause I love your crazy ass so damn much and honestly it scares the shit out of me" he let his head hang low suddenly his black boots had become appealing . "I love you to Noah" Rachel smiled. The Mohawked slowly lifted his head up and looked into her eyes " could you say that again. Just so I know Im not dreaming " he aked Rachel giggled a little and tuggd his lips flush against hers " I love you Noah Puckerman" she whiperd into his ear. Puck pulled back a little and look at her deeply with a smile " I love you more" he teased before crushing his lips back into hers. Finally they both got something right.

END


End file.
